Do you Remember
by XigHeart
Summary: just some slight drabbly ramblings of AkuRoku that i wrote. Hope you enjoy! M is for safety.


AkuRoku (with a side of SoRiku and XemSaÏx) One-shot

AU Universe. Basically my random thoughts and rambling in Al Bhed because I can.

**AN: Hey guys! i'm working on all my other stories and such. And i do have a chaptered akuroku that i'm working on. it will have ocs. but this is a little something to tide you over till i get them up! :D **

_Axel leaned back in on his bed with a sigh. "Oui tuh'd ryja du mayja Nuqyc. E naymmo lyh muja oui. Ajah ev E tuh'd ryja y raynd," he said softly in Al Bhed because he and Roxas were the only ones who spoke it. _

_Roxas sighed, "Hu oui lyh'd. Fa'na huputeac. Fa tuh'd ryja rayndc. Fa lyhhud muja. Oui zicd drehg oui tu." He put his pants back on. _

_Axel turned to face his lover and whispered softly, "E'mm caa oui eh dra haqd meva drah? E'mm secc oui Nuqyc so muja."_

_Roxas phased away from Castle Oblivion his lasts words ringing in the air. "Fa fuh'd caa aylr udran ykyeh."_

—アクロク-

Roxas was walking home from school with his sea-salt ice cream when it happened. He ran into that tall, obnoxious, insistent redhead and fell over. Axel Flint was the bane of Roxas' existence.

"What are you doing down there shorty?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Not standing obviously, you _vilgan_," Roxas half yelled, extremely annoyed.

"'You what?' Either way, we have that project in science we need to work on. Your house or mine _muja_?" the redhead asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Fuck! Damn shit. Okay you are not going to come to my house. I refuse to allow you to know where I live. Where do you live?" Roxas sighed.

Axel smirked, amused by the blond's actions. "I live in Hallow Bastion. You know where that is?"

Roxas started. Hollow Bastion was the neighborhood where all the rich kids lived. If you're dad didn't make well into the six figures, you did not live there. "H-h-hallow Bastion!" he sputtered.

Axel chuckled. "Yes Hallow Bastion. I work for Riku Kimura's family as a live in servant. They give me a place to live. In exchange, I clean, cook, and act as a waiter at business meals. Then I get about six hundred a month and they pay my bills." He smiled and threw some of his wildly spiked hair over his shoulder.

Roxas was still stunned when Axel started walking toward the garden. "Coming _muja_?" the pyromaniac threw over his shoulder.

The shorter boy snapped out of it and followed saying, "Yea."

—アクロク-

The walk to the Kimura's house was spent in a very comfortable silence. Once inside the mansion, the boys spotted the eldest Kimura's. Axel put a hand to his chest and bowed in a manner very reminiscent of Sebastian Michaelis, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Kimura. Is there anything you need me to do before I begin my homework with my schoolmate?"

"Not at the moment. Thank-you Axel. Who's your friend?" Mr. Kimura asked with a smile, his blue hair was floating around his face and his kind smile offset the scar on his face. .

Axel smiled and replied. "Mr. Kimura, this is Roxas Strife. Roxas, this is Xemnas and SaÏx Kimura."

Xemnas Kimura was a tall, intimidating man with long silver hair. Standing, he was taller than Axel. He gave a small smile that softened his features, making him approachable. "Hello Roxas, its nice to meet you. You look familiar. Do you know a Sora by any chance?"

Roxas nodded and replied, "Yes. He's my brother actually. Sora Leonhart. Our parents are Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart. I look more like our dadmom, Cloud, then our dad so I got Strife and Sora got Leonhart."

Everyone in the room laughed. SaÏx said, "I think your brother is with Riku right now. Would you like to stay for dinner? Axel cooks amazingly well."

"If that's no trouble," he smiled sheepishly.

Axel smiled, "Of course not. Come on and stay. And if we may take our leave, we have a project to do. I'll be down at five to cook. Everything should be done by six. Is that alright?"

The Kimura's nodded and returned to their conversation.

Axel put a hand on Roxas' elbow and pointed his hand toward the stair, "This way Roxas."

In Axel's room Roxas flopped on the redhead's bed. "So… What was that you called me earlier? _Muja_?"

Axel smiled softly. "It seemed to fit. I don't know what it means. But it's as if I've called you that all my life."

Roxas smiled. "Yea. It seemed really familiar. Anyway, I'm curious to where all those manners go at school."

"Flying out the fucking window that's where," Axel laughed. "I'm only like that around the parentals. I work as their butler really, so I have to be like that. On the other hand, we do have a chemistry project to do."

Roxas smiled and pulled the textbook off a shelf, "So I was thinking something that would make a huge mess."

—アクロク-

Dinner at the Kimura's was a wonderful yet awkward event. When Axel buzzed the intercom to announce it, Roxas heard an excited squeal and a shout of "RIKU! AXEL HAS FINISHED DINNER!" in a voice he recognized immediately.

"So Sora is here," Axel smiled. "Well I guess I should get the chocolate cake out for him then. Go find your brother, he'll tell you where to sit at the table."

"So is Sora a frequent here?" Roxas asked walking toward what he thought was the dining room.

"Yes, as for why, you can discuss that with him," Axel smiled. "By the way, it's a right, not a left," he pointed as Roxas started making a wrong turn.

"Thanks _muja_," Roxas said before heading the right direction.

At the table, Riku was already seated with Sora. Sora was flirting with Riku when Roxas walked in. When Sora noticed his little brother, he froze. "Roxas what are you doing here?" Sora asked the blond.

Roxas laughed, "Sora relax, I've been waiting for you to come out for years. Just tell me where to sit."

"Sit right across from me. Axel sits across from Riku next to Mr. Xemnas and Mr. SaÏx sits next to me," Sora replied still nervous. Riku put a hand on Sora's hand in a calming manner, "Relax babe."

Roxas smiled at the exchange and sat down where he was told. Then Xemnas and SaÏx walked in followed by Axel, who carried dishes filled with food.

"Good evening everyone, tonight we'll be having baked chicken flavored with citrus with rice. The rice has been flavored with the juices that came from the baking chicken. For dessert, we have chocolate cake for Sora and crème brule for the rest of us," Axel said with a flourish before placing the main course in front of each person.

When his tasks for the beginning of the meal were finished, Axel scurried off to the kitchen to take of his apron. When that was done, he went and took his seat at the table. "So how is it everyone?"

"Its amazing Axel! I had no clue you could cook like this," Roxas said around bites of chicken and rice. Axel just smiled happily and continued eating, perfectly content with where he was.

—アクロク-

Axel and Roxas returned to Axel's room to do more research for the pepsi/mentos project after dinner was over. Roxas mulled over in his head why, now that they were alone and had a few good conversations, he was so comfortable with Axel.

Axel's voice broke his thoughts, "Do you want to stay the night? It is Friday and I won't have much to do till tomorrow afternoon."

Roxas smiled, "Sure, why not. I'll just have to call dad and tell him where I am." He reached for his phone, which went off signaling a new text. "Um never mind, Sora just texted to tell me that our parents know where we are and that we're both probably staying the night."

"Dad is Cloud. Father is Leon," Roxas smiled. "What does Riku call his parents?"

"Same way you do actually. SaÏx is dad and Xemnas is father," Axel laughed. "Do you get weird feelings or dreams?" he changed the subject abruptly.

"Now that you mention it, I do. Or at least I did," Roxas pondered aloud. "Its kinda strange actually, I've never actually talked to you much. But I know that you love fire, I associate you with the number 8, and I know you're a martial artist who specializes with spiked chakrams that you designed on you own."

Axel sat quietly with a soft smile. "Do you remember Roxas? Do you remember _muja_?" he asked softly. "_Tu oui nasaspan paehk y hupto?_"

—アクロク-

"_Axel, no. Don't fade. Don't do it," I screamed at my lover's disappearing body. _

_I tangled my hand in bright red hair as I kissed him. "Axel, E muja oui. E muja oui cu silr." I whispered to him as he was sleeping. I'd never let him know that the reason I didn't have a heart was because I gave it to him. _

"_Roxas, we can do this together," Sora said. "We'll save the world. We'll see each other again and everyone else in the next life."_

_I took my somebody's hand and felt myself draw into him, "I'll see Axel soon." _

—アクロク-

"Yea I do. I do now. _E muja oui, Yqam_," Roxas said softly. "So the organization is really over… Now that I remember it all it seems surreal. We have hearts. SaÏx and Xemnas are together and have freaking adopted Riku. Sora is my BROTHER." Roxas sighed with general contentment. He walked over to Axel and sat in his lap straddling him. "I love you Axel. I'm sorry I never admitted it."

Axel was doing the most excited happy dance ever in his head. "All will be forgiven if you let me kiss you right now," the redhead said breathlessly.

Roxas smiled and leaned in close to Axel's face, "I'll let you do more than that if we can be alone for at least the night," he said teasing the taller boy before pressing a soft yet passionate kiss to Axel's lips.

"We can go all night if you want. No one will come in without knocking and if my door is locked, they leave me alone," Axel smirked. "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets. Just love_," he sang.

Roxas giggled, "Katy Perry? Really _muja_, I expect better from you."

"Hey I resent that! Katy Perry has a few pretty good songs. Teenage Dream being one of them!" Axel huffed indignantly. Before he could continue on a rant, Roxas cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up Axel," the blond said forcefully before stripping his own shirt off. "Come on Axel. Take me _somewhere only we know_." Roxas smiled lovingly at the redhead.

Axel smiled softly and kissed down Roxas' neck while pulling the smaller boy's shirt off and continuing his way down the blond's body. "You're so beautiful Roxas. I love you so much and I'm so thankful and grateful that you're told me that you love me too," Axel said as he pulled Roxas into a tight embrace. Axel held Roxas' head in his hands and kissed him again.

"I love you too Axel. More than I thought I did or could," Roxas replied.

Then all talking was silenced while Axel picked Roxas up and all but threw the blond onto the bed. They stripped each other and became a tangle of limbs as two became one. They moved together in every way possible and the only sounds that filled the air was heavy breathing and whispered declarations of love.

—シェムサイ-

Xemnas sat comfortably in the armchair in his bedroom with SaÏx sitting in his lap and the blunet's head on his shoulder. "So eight and thirteen are together again…" Xemnas smiled.

SaÏx returned the smile and kissed his lover, "Yes they are. And now there is nothing to stop any of us from loving each other." He sighed happily, "I feel terrible for what we made them do before. But I'm glad they all have each other now. I'm glad I finally have you."

Xemnas kissed his husband. "I think we need to re-christen the bed," he offered with a sly smirk.

SaÏx gave a lust filled look to him and sat on aforementioned piece of furniture. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

—リクソラ-

Sora flopped on Riku's bed with a relieved sigh, "Fuck I thought I was going to die of embarrassment." Sora rolled around the bed spastically.

Riku sat quietly in a his desk chair. "Are you embarrassed about me?" he asked softly and extremely hurt.

Sora looked up wide-eyed, "No! Of course not Riku. I just wasn't prepared for my brother to see me like that…" He hugged Riku tightly and kissed the older boy on the cheek. "I love you Riku."

Riku wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed. "Then why were you embarrassed? You never sit with me during lunch. You don't let me hold your hand when we're not at my house. And when we're at your house you don't even sit anywhere near me," he was nearly crying. He held on to Sora tightly as the first tear slid down his cheek.

Sora nearly went into shock when he felt the wetness on his shoulder. "Riku… I didn't know. I thought you wanted to stay secret too," he said softly holding on to his boyfriend. "I'll tell everyone if you want me too. I'd do anything for you Riku. I've already lost you once before, and I won't do it again." He sat on top of Riku and tears fell down his face, mixing with the silveret's.

Riku calmed down much more and kissed Sora again, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to be out to everyone, we don't have to be. But frankly I'm sick of having to hide. I decided that I'm going to tell people at school I'm gay on Monday. You can do what you want on your own time. I'll wait for you. I'd just rather not have to hide when I'm with friends."

Sora smiled at Riku, still crying and said, "I'd do anything for you Riku. We'll come out together. We'll face the world together. We've already saved it a time or two." He chuckled softly and kissed Riku again. "Come on, let's go to bed Riku."

Riku held Sora tightly and whispered, "I love you too, Sora." They smiled at each other and got into bed, innocently holding each other while falling asleep.

終わり


End file.
